


Pearl Necklace

by gattan_cae



Series: "Hardcore" Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Bratting, Bukkake, Dom/sub, Dominant Galo Thymos, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2020, Lio Fotia is a Brat, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Submissive Lio Fotia, Trans Lio Fotia, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, brat taming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26817850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gattan_cae/pseuds/gattan_cae
Summary: Galo has Gueira and Meis over for a little fun with his pet brat, Lio.Kinktober day 4: bukkake
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (Promare), Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos, Lio Fotia/Gueira/Meis/Galo Thymos
Series: "Hardcore" Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949854
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Pearl Necklace

**Author's Note:**

> *taps mic* lio fotia is a Huge Brat. *crowd goes wild. judges raise 10s across the board*

“You sure you’re okay with this, Boss?” Gueira asks for the third time.

Lio rolls his eyes. “Yes,” he repeats emphatically. “Just as long as you clean me up afterwards and you don’t _lick me clean like a dog.”_ The emphasis is aimed with laserlike precision at Galo.

“Galo, you’re his dom,” Meis says, gesturing vaguely towards Lio.

“You guys have known him for longer,” Galo rebuts, a little nervously.

“Are you gonna make me come on myself here?” Lio asks, a bratty edge creeping into his voice.

“Hang on, we need a battle plan,” Galo says, and pulls Meis and Gueira in for a huddle.

“Oh for _god’s sake,”_ Lio groans, sprawled arrogantly in the center of the bed, arms crossed, drumming his fingers on his forearm.

“Are we gonna… what?” Meis asks in an undertone. “We gotta have a plan. I can’t just bust it on his face on command.”

“Ditto,” Gueira agrees.

Galo makes a deeply contemplative noise, thinking far too hard for what’s going on. “I’ll fuck him, he can blow and jerk you guys, and I’ll yell when I’m close, then we’ll all nut on his face.”

“That’s the least—”

“—most easy plan ever,” Gueira cuts Meis off. Meis rolls his eyes.

“ _Bo-o-o-ored,”_ Lio hollers behind them, throwing one leg dramatically into the air.

“Break on three—” Galo tries valiantly, but Meis just turns away and Gueira follows his boyfriend.

“Oh, you remembered I exist,” Lio exclaims with false delight, rolling over onto his stomach and kicking his legs coquettishly. He turns his fiery gaze full-force on Galo. “Are you going to give me the pearl necklace I asked for, daddy?”

Gueira and Meis trade a look—they have a full-blown brat on their hands and it’s _terrifying._ Galo snaps into action like he was trained for it, and he may just be, in a weird way. “Get up on your hands and knees. Turn around,” he commands, all traces of his former uncertainty evaporated.

Lio tilts his head, smiling cutely. “No.”

“Do it, or I won’t give you what you want,” Galo says. Gueira and Meis hover uneasily at the edges.

“You kept me waiting for so long,” Lio examines his nails like a primadonna, “so I don’t think I will. Not until you make it up to me.”

“Off the bed. You’re going to stand in the corner and watch us,” Galo barks, pointing.

Lio pulls an exaggerated pout. “Nooo, daddy,” he whines, sitting up on his knees.

“Apologize to me and to Gueira and Meis for being a brat, or sit against the wall and watch us,” Galo says, voice as solid as steel. Lio crumbles; apparently that’s a very credible threat.

“Galo, I’m sorry I was being a brat and disobeying you. Gueira, Meis, I’m sorry I was being a brat and misbehaving and disobeying my dom in front of you,” Lio says, bowing his head. His voice is still an affectation, but it doesn’t sound childishly petulant and it must pass muster for Galo because he drops his pointing arm.

“Good boy,” he says, crawling onto the bed to pet Lio’s hair. “Now promise me you’ll obey or you’ll get sent to the corner regardless of where you are.”

Lio looks up into Galo’s eyes. “I promise I’ll be a good boy and obey you.”

“Good boy,” Galo murmurs, and claims Lio’s mouth in a domineering kiss. “Now, all fours. I’m going to take your pussy.” He nods at Gueira and Meis and they come onto the bed. “Figure out who’s using what.”

Both Gueira and Meis are in no mood to disagree with him now, not after seeing him so expertly tame Lio. They confer with a look and make up their minds. “I’m gonna use your mouth,” Meis says, looking down at Lio and pushing his bangs back from his face. “You’re gonna jerk Gueira off.”

Lio moans sweetly and opens his mouth, eyes fluttering closed expectantly. Meis shoots a look at Galo—this guy is _good._ Galo takes Lio from behind first; Lio moans and shakes with each thrust. All Meis has to do is hold his cock in place and Lio wraps his lips around it and sucks, Galo’s thrusts doing half the work for him. With one hand, he fists Gueira’s dick and strokes it slowly, carefully, deliberately despite everything else that’s going on. Lio’s mouth is wet and hot and soft and his tongue is devilishly teasing every time he gets pushed forward by Galo’s hips. The little noises he makes are driving Gueira wild next to Meis.

“I’m close,” Gueira grunts, the first one. Galo starts thrusting faster, Lio whining and moaning and crying out around Meis’s dick, and that’s what sends him towards the edge.

“Me too,” he grunts.

“Ah—hh, hang on,” Galo grunts, burying himself deep in Lio and screwing his eyes shut, Lio absolutely _keens_ beneath him. “’m close,” Galo says, and pulls out of Lio. The man makes a bereft noise at being so empty suddenly. Galo orders him to kneel in front of the three men and he does, sitting prettily before them with his face flushed and upturned expectantly. “Fuck, baby,” Galo moans and takes his cock in hand.

Lio opens his mouth and closes his eyes, sticking his tongue out ever so slightly. “Fuck,” Gueira curses, jerking himself fast and hard. Meis follows suit and with _that_ in front of him, knowing how sweet that mouth feels around his cock, it doesn’t take much. They all come within seconds of each other, painting their come all across Lio’s face and hair. It pools on his tongue and spatters across his eyelashes and drips down his jaw and throat. He flinches ever so slightly when it hits his tongue and eyelids, but doesn’t pull away.

“Good boy,” Galo groans. “Now swallow.” Lio closes his mouth with a slight grimace and makes a small noise of protest. _“Lio,”_ he threatens. “I don’t think you want to stand in the corner covered in come.” Lio swallows and opens his mouth to show them that he has. Galo coos at him in reward. “Good, good little boy. Let’s get you cleaned up now, alright?”

True to his word, Galo does _not_ lick Lio clean like a dog. He wipes off the thick, sticky white layer of three men’s come with a wet washcloth but there’s nothing to be done for Lio’s hair, where the come is starting to dry. Galo takes Lio into the bathroom to wash his hair while Gueira and Meis linger in the open window with their cigarettes. When Galo and Lio return, all four crash onto the bed in a very satisfied pile.

**Author's Note:**

> so i actually quite dislike semen, don't really care for dicks, and i have no real love for this kink, which is why it's almost crack lol. i tried. galo's "battle plan" is one of the best lines i've ever written in my life


End file.
